


And At Last I See The Light

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Autumn, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, IronStrange, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony wants to go see the stars. Stephen has the perfect little trick."Are you offering to take me to the stars?"
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 31 Days of Autumn [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	And At Last I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's still technically fall...right? Anyway, here's some fluff and magic and stars. 
> 
> Day Eleven: Blankets & Stargazing

“Are you sure you'll be okay here?” Peter sat back in the couch, Lizzie curled in his lap and purring loud enough Tony could hear her across the room. He sighed and nudged Tony with his foot.

“ _Yes_. Just go!” He hesitated another second, shifting from foot to foot and sweeping his gaze around the room. There must be something he was forgetting. 

“He's going to say yes, Tony.” Right. Or he was definitely going to say no. This was so stupid. So juvenile. He was probably too busy to hang out with Tony. Especially in the middle of the night. Yep, this was a terrible idea. Maybe it would be better to wait for another time.

“A night here with my favorite Spider doesn't sound too bad.” Peter carefully moved Lizzie out of his lap and stood to face Tony, shoving him in the direction of the garage. 

“ _Go_. You've been wasting time long enough! Just get in the car and stop thinking so much. It'll be fine.” It was easy for Peter to say that. He wasn't Tony Stark. He wasn't known by everyone as a murderer or a sleaze or a playboy who used people as props to look good. Peter was a wonderful boy, someone anyone should be proud to be with. Tony wasn't, and in this case, there was just no way he was going to get anything other than rejected.

If he was lucky, he wouldn't be totally humiliated.

“I'm changing my mind. I have work to do. I think there's a meeting coming up I need to prepare something for. Yeah, that's definitely on the schedule.” Peter pushed him into one of his sports cars and snorted.

“FRIDAY, does Tony have any work he needs to do?” Tony pouted up at the smug boy.

 _”He does not, Mister Parker.”_ He hated them all.

“As I figured. Come on, Tony. You deserve to be happy, and I know this could be really good for you.” It could, sure. It could also ruin everything they've carefully built together in the two years they've become friends. Peter was overly optimistic, and normally it was refreshing, but right now? He needed someone to tell him this was a mistake. That he was going to ruin everything.

“What if he's not interested? What if he thinks I'm not good enough?” Peter handed him a couple of blankets and an astronomy book. 

“Then he's not good enough for you, Tony. Take a risk. Isn't that what the great Tony Stark does?” He sighed and started the car, careful not to show his hands were shaking. The last time he tried this was back when he met Pepper, and he was far younger, better looking, and stupidly confident and reckless.

Now he was older, wiser, and scared out of his mind. For the first time, he wasn't sure he could measure up. He wasn't sure he was worthy.

“You'll be fine, Tony. Promise.”

The Sanctum was far more intimidating at night, towering over him like any second it might swallow him whole. He locked his car and took a deep breath before making his way towards the door. He went to knock and nearly punched Wong in the face. The wizard didn't look excited to see Tony there, but then again he never seemed to show his emotions to people. 

“Hey, Beyonce. Is Doctor Magic in?” Someone spoke from behind Wong and then the wizard was gone and Stephen was there, looking magnificent in a long blue housecoat and reading glasses. He was definitely not going weak in the knees. Nope. He was Tony Effing Stark. 

“Hello, Stark. Come in.” He did as asked, the door clicking shut and Stephen leading them to a kitchen. Books were spread along the table, music playing softly on the radio, and there was a plate of snacks and mugs of tea set up. A proper wizard night in. Tony skimmed the books while Stephen shuffled around, speaking to himself softly.

“Busy night, Stranger?” The wizard sat in the chair he was obviously occupying before, flipping a page and gesturing for Tony to sit. Which he did with a nervous shiver. He really wanted to do what he came to do, but Stephen seemed busy. Maybe another time...

“Not really. I was a medical student, so I am kind of conditioned into staying up late. I figured I could get some studying done.” He sipped his tea and finally met Tony's eyes. His were bright and curious. “Was there something you needed? Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. It's not really important, actually. I'm sure you probably have better things to do.” Stephen clicked off the radio and closed one of the books. 

“You haven't even said what _it_ was yet. I'm sure you aren't here to watch me study spells.” Not that Tony would mind. He just liked hanging out with the sorcerer. 

“Well, okay. When I was younger, before Iron Man and being the owner of a billion-dollar company, I had this....tradition of sorts. Every year around the same time, if I could, I would drive out to a big open field in the middle of nowhere, lay a big blanket out, and map out the sky of stars. It's so soothing, especially to a college student who's sick of reading textbooks and taking notes. I haven't gotten the chance to do that in years, and I caught the itch to get back to it this year.” Stephen nodded slowly.

“That does sound very...relaxing.” This wasn't hard. He could do this. Just spit it out. Stephen wouldn't laugh at him. He wouldn't mock him or make fun of him for wanting Stephen to step away from something really important to waste time looking at stars and laying in itchy grass. 

“I was hoping you might want to come?” It felt like time froze, Stephen's eyes wide and mouth open. Silence hung around them, zapping Tony's confidence just like that. 

“Or not. I know you're really busy and this stuff is important to keeping the world safe. Forget it.” a hand stopped him, Stephen's blue eyes like flickering flames. He was smiling too, which was rare from the wizard.

“Give me a minute to change into something warmer. I've got the perfect place in mind, if you don't mind using a portal?” 

The sky seemed so close, like he could reach out and pluck stars from the sky. Maybe he could give it to Stephen, confess the feelings he's had bottled up far too long. He smiled at the silly image and turned to find Stephen staring up at the sky. He was far more relaxed than Tony ever saw him before, hands under his head and a smile tilting his lips. Tony wanted to cuddle closer to him, maybe press his nose into the warm space between Stephen's jaw and his shoulder. 

He swallowed that away and sat up to refer to the book Peter gave him. 

“You would think I would know the constellations without needing to reference them.” Stephen rolled to his side and propped himself up, though his attention was on Tony rather than the open book between them. 

“You can be a genius and not know everything, Tony. You're plenty smart. Don't be so hard on yourself.” He shuffled and pointed at the book. “We can find them together. Pick one.” 

The whole point of stargazing was to do just that- gaze up at the stars. But he really didn't want to see any stars other than the ones in Stephen's eyes. 

“Can I confess something?” Brows raised, but Stephen gestured for him to speak. 

“I don't really want to find constellations. Peter offered it.” Stephen sat up and crossed his legs.

“Want to see something?” Like he could say no. He nodded. Stephen took a deep breath, made some gestures with his hands, and soon they were surrounded in what looked like stars. Magic. The grass, the sky, their blanket...Tony stood and reached out to touch the glimmering silvers and whites. Stephen chuckled.

“This is a bit of a waste of energy, but it certainly does wonders in impressing people. I love this kind of magic. The kind that isn't dangerous. The kind that is innocent and beautiful.” Tony turned to find Stephen standing with him, closer than before and watching Tony instead of looking around. He swallowed and went back to admiring the twinkling stars. 

“You're such a badass on the battlefield, and then you go and pull off something like this. Incredible.” They stood in silence a bit longer, the night feeling like it could last forever. And if he got to spend it with Stephen, well, he was happy to stay here for eternity.

“Tony.” He turned, his smile fading a little at the serious expression on Stephen's handsome face. Was he too obvious? Was this when Stephen told him that while he thought Tony was nice, he wasn't interested in anything further? He tried not to let his disappointment show.

“Stephen.” The wizard stepped closer, glancing away at the stars all around them. His profile was softer in the silvery moonlight, the man nearly angelic surrounded by stars. He was breathtaking. 

“Thank you.” Oh. Tony nodded and relaxed once more, pulling the wizard into a brief hug and nudging him.

“I think I should be saying that to you. This is far better than I ever imagined. Maybe I should learn magic so I can do this too.” Stephen stopped him from walking away, that serious expression still there. Tony tried a laugh, something, but then Stephen pulled him closer and suddenly his breath was gone. Stolen. 

“Forgive me.” He didn't get to ask what for before they were kissing. Surrounded by stars. In the middle of nowhere. No city or lights or danger or teammates. Just Stephen, Tony, and stars. The kiss was tender but purposeful, fingers under Tony's chin and a hand on his shoulder. He was gripping Stephen's sweater like his life depended on it; like Stephen might turn into stardust and he would wake up with a smile but tears in his eyes.

He opened them slowly to find Stephen watching him. Not a dream then.

“I can't forgive that. I liked it too much.” Stephen chuckled, bushing hair off Tony's forehead.

“Was this a date, Mister Stark?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Don't call me Mister Stark. That was my father.” Stephen was in his space, stealing his oxygen again, lips nearly touching his once more. 

“Okay, _Anthony_.” That sent chills down his spine, his eyes falling closed and fingers wrinkling that soft sweater. 

“You don't play fair, wizard. You brought me the stars and now you're casting a spell on me.” Stephen turned away and admired his work, reaching out for a star and smiling.

“I was hoping this little trick would come in handy. Nice to see it was worth learning.” They fell back onto the blanket, Tony finally cuddling to Stephen like he wanted all along. Finally, something in life was going right.

“I think I found a constellation.” Tony grumbled and kissed the smirk off Stephen's mouth. 

“I think I want to kiss the pretty wizard under the blanket of stars again.” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“So demanding, Anthony. But if you insist...” It was many hours later, Tony shivering but walking on clouds, that he finally went home. Stephen promised to message him and sent him off with a searing kiss. Peter startled awake, only to make teasing sounds at Tony trying to sneak to bed.

(Eighteen months later, Tony took that wizard stargazing again. Only this time, there was a lot of crying and a ring twinkling brighter than the stars surrounding them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
> 2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
> 3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
> 4\. Pumpkin Spice  
> 5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
> 6\. Raking leaves  
> 7\. Masks  
> 8\. First Day of School  
> 9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
> 10\. Fireplaces  
>  **11\. Blankets & Stargazing**  
> 12\. Football  
> 13\. Farmer's Market  
> 14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
> 15\. Horror movie marathon  
> 16\. Carving Pumpkins  
> 17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
> 18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
> 19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
> 20\. Desserts  
> 21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
> 22\. Costumes  
> 23\. Haunted House  
> 24\. Harry Potter  
> 25\. Apple pie  
> 26\. Ghosts  
> 27\. Magic Potions  
> 28\. Black Cats  
> 29\. Halloween Candy  
> 30\. Bones  
> 31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
